Kohlberg has defined six stages of moral judgment which seem to define an invariant developmental sequence. The method of assessment has been complex and intuitive and a simpler more standardized assessment procedure is required. The first major purpose of this study is to design a standardized technique of assessing moral judgment level according to the six stage theory defined by Kohlberg. This involves development, analysis, refinement, validation, and production of an interview form and a scoring manual including a lengthy description of the stages, a rationale for this scoring method, step-by-step scoring instructions, practice protocols. Norms of various age, socioeconomic and sex subpopulations will be included as an aid to subject selection for researchers in this area. The second purpose of this study is the completion of Kohlberg's twenty-year long longitudinal study of moral judgment development. Completion of the study will entail a final round of interviewing of the 52 male subjects, scoring of all longitudinal interviews collected in the past 20 years using the new standardized assessment instrument, and analysis of the longitudinal data. The major objective of this analysis is to evaluate the hypothesis that moral judgment develops through a invariant sequence of stages.